Lullaby
by armygirl1991
Summary: Naruto starts playing World of Warcraft and meets a mysterious player that sends him a weird Email. SasuNaru oneshot by my best friend.


_I don't own Naru or Ducky (Sasuke)_

**:::;';';';';';';';';';';'LOVE;';';';';';';';';';';:::**

The sky was dark it was late so late that even the animals where asleep thus no one in Konoha dared make a sound. But who would be up to well that early. One very hipped up on sugar, blond haired fox vessel that's who. Now you may want to know why our loving little blond was not asleep yet and well Naruto lost track of time is all. He had been playing a new game that he had just bought for his computer and that game would be the most addictive game ever made: World of Warcraft.

Yes, he was playing World of Warcraft and you he was good for a noob. But that is not what had Naruto hooked, no this was some thing else it was this certain Blood elf at was helping him. Now he had no clue who LOveToKilL was but he was awesomely cool as Naruto put it.

**EmoDuck **(a/n own personal amusment get over it) Give me your e-meal

**OrAngeRaMen:** ummmm why

Naruto was naive he knew it, but even he knew not to give his privet information out to a total stranger.

**EmoDuck:** because I need to send you some thing that I know you well like.

Now he had caught the blonde's attention.

**OrAngeRaMen: **is it something funny I like funny

**EmoDuck:** sorry not funny but I think you will like it

**OrAngeRaMen:** hmm not funny but I will like………

There was a pause and when Naruto did not respond to the other and lets just say our mystery friend got inpatient

**EmoDuck:** hello you still there

**OrAngeRaMen: **yeah why

**EmoDuck: **are you going to give me your e-meal or not

Forgetting about the rules of the internet for a moment, Naruto gave in.

**OrAngeRaMen:** o yeah ok well here, it's FOXinBOLL1

**EmoDuck:** ok umm I think you'll know how I am after this and you my hate me but I can't stand having some one else with you

With that said the blood elf disappeared leaving a very blond sitting in his room staring at the screen of is laptop. 'Ok, what the fuck, is this guy crazy what is that supposed to mean' Naruto was confused and when I say confused I mean confused.

"you got mail"

'Should I open it? Come on, you have to if you want to find out what that guy meant………but then again do I really want to know………………YES!'

Slowly the blond boy took his mouse and moved it to the message and clicked it. The computer screen after doing so showed the name of a song the blond had never heard of. The song started to play and he listened to the words, and I mean listened to the words.

_They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up _

_I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you_

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

_As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade_

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

With the song ended the fox boy finely gathered his thoughts and read the one message. His eyes grew to the size of two dinner plates and he bolted out of the door and on to the streets in search of the person he had all ready loved but now knew loved him back.

**:::;';';';';';';';';';';';'LOVE;';';';';';';';';';';';:::**

Sasuke had done it finely telling the only person who he actually cared for how he felt. He found it better to tell it through that song because it said it all. But now the Uchiha was nervous very nervous he had no clue how his little blond would react. And it scared him, it really did to an unknown extent. He did not want to be rejected not at all.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

'Oh god' was all the raven-haired boy had going through his head. Slowly Sasuke made his way to the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"OK I'm coming"

The Uchiha had finely come to the door and slowly opened it. But before he could fully open the door, the person had pushed himself in and planted his lips on Sasuke's.

To say Sasuke was surprised would be understatement but he was in happy for Naruto was kissing him. Slowly he eased in to the kiss and wanted more than just lip to lip, he wanted tongue to tongue. He licked the bottom of Naruto's tanned lip begging for what he wanted. Slowly his little blond opened his moth to let the man he loved in.

Suddenly the raven's tongue was like a wondering explorer in an unexplored cave that know one had ever dare enter. Taking in ever single crevice and dent in the blonds' mouth but soon he had to leave and come back for some thing called air.

"d-did yo-u me-an i-i-it?" panting out of air from the heated kiss they just shared.

"every word"

"Good. Let's continue this little conversation."

"are you sure"

"200"

The Uchiha took the hand of a sweet smiling blond and led him to the bedroom.

**:::;';';';';';';';';';';'LOVE;';';';';';';';';';:::**

The next morning when Naruto awoke he found himself snuggled in the Uchiha's arms he felt at peace and truly happy.

"Ne Sasuke"

Slowly waking up he was greeted by a smiling blond that was HIS smiling blond

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

Staring in his lovers eyes

"the song, did you mean what is said?"

Sasuke tried hard really he did but to no result and smile came out and for once he did not care if it did

"yes every word"

**:::;';';';';';';';';';';'LOVE;';';';';';';';';';';:::**

_From (as in for slow people writern by) my best friend_

_ THREEbowlsOFramen _

_Edited by (or corrected by) Me  
_

**:::----END----:::  
**


End file.
